This invention relates to control systems for vapor-discharge lamps and, more particularly, to a control system which automatically dims the lamps for the latter portion of the night when a lower degree of illumination can be tolerated.
The present system constitutes an improvement over the aforesaid cross referenced application in that it automatically compensates for variations in the length of night-time.